


A Daily Thing

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After race by race is being postponed and cancelled, Fabio can't deal with it anymore and decides to reach out to his secret boyfriend, Maverick
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	A Daily Thing

It's around eight in the evening, normally Fabio would be on his way to Qatar or already almost there, meaning he would also be reunited with Maverick soon. It was about time, it has been too long, four freaking months, both decided, no matter how hard it was, to not see each other, risk of being seen to dangerous and they had to resort to phone calls and skype.

He was counting down the minutes until he would be in his lover's arms again and the closer it got, the more excited he got, Tom being happy for his friend but that happiness turned into disappointment when they heard the Qatar round was cancelled due to the coronavirus. Seeing the crushed look on Fabio's face broke his heart, doing his best to cheer him up.

"It's just two weeks." Tom said.

But then, Thailand was postponed too and to make matters worse, so was Argentina and even Austin pushed back and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, making his way to the bedroom and into the shower, taking a long cold shower in hopes to cool down his anger a little. Walking back out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he grabs his laptop, lying on his stomach on the bed, he opens it and powers it on, going straight to Skype and he smiles when he sees Mave is online. Clicking on his number, he only has to wait for mere seconds before Mave accepts and his beautiful face fills the screen.

"Babe..."

"I miss you." Fabio blurts out, interrupting Maverick who smiles. 

"I miss you too, this virus is a real pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I won't be able to see you for so long now." Fabio pouts.

"It sucks I know." Mave says and leans back on his sofa, laptop balancing on his knees when he narrows his eyes," are you naked?"

"No, just wearing a towel, just showered." Fabio says and shifts so Mave can see the towel.

"Take it off."

"What?"

"Come on babe, I haven't seen you in weeks and will be even more weeks, give me something."

Fabio smirks, teeth worrying his lower lip while he looks at Mave.

"Are you going to give me something too?"

"Ah, quid pro quo huh?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in weeks either." Fabio says and shifts so he's on his side, hand moving to the opening in the towel.

Mave nods and removes his shirt, hand sliding over his muscles and lower until it reaches the elastic band of his boxers while raising his eyebrow. Fabio smiles and pushes away the towel, exposing himself and Mave's eyes go there, curling his fingers around his cock, he starts massaging it slowly, breathing shallow already.

"Hm, like that..." Mave says.

His own hand slides inside his boxers, gripping his cock and tugging in time with Fabio's hand. Feeling it harder quickly and while balancing the laptop precarious on his knees, he lifts his hips and pushes his boxers down just enough to free his cock.

"Damn, that looks good." Fabio whispers, eyes fixed on Mave's hard cock.

Fabio removes the towel and sits up, the movement causing Mave to pause and wondering what he is doing when he sees the Frenchman moves back to sit against the headboard, legs spread wide and laptop in between them pulled closer but far away enough to still see his face. Both men start tugging their hard cocks, eyes fixed on the others shaft while their breathing becomes ragged and occasionally a whimper and moan are heard. When Fabio shudders, his head falls back against the headboard and his mouth opens a little, teeth worrying his lip while his hips arch up from the bed and Mave's eyes move over his body.

"God you're so beautiful, I wish I was with you right now, sucking you off, or riding you or fucking you hard."

"So close..." Fabio whimpers.

"Come on babe..."

Fabio fists the sheet in his fingers, using all his willpower to bring himself off while his head rolls to the side, seeking Mave's eyes that look back full of lust and it is enough to send him over, cum shooting out and landing on his stomach, muscles contracting beautifully and a long moan that has Mave cum too. Breathing hard, both fall silent for a moment before Mave smiles and leans forward.

"Hey, babe," he says and Fabio hums," why don't we make this a daily thing?"

Fabio just laughs and rolls on his side, lifting one leg and shifting, pulling a pillow underneath his face.

"That would be great."

They talk a little more before they agree to call each other again tomorrow when Mave suddenly stops Fabio from logging off.

"Keep it on."

"The laptop?"

"Yeah, I want to watch you sleep," he says and Fabio raises an eyebrow," ok that sounded way more creepy then it's meant.."

"No, I understand, sure, we'll keep it on."

Fabio does excuse himself to clean himself up and when he returns, Mave is in bed also, laptop pulled up to the pillow next to him.

"Good night babe." he says, resting his palm on the screen.

"Night babe." Fabio says and mirrors his lover's action before Fabio closes his eyes, being watched over by Mave.


End file.
